heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Alex Greer * Emil Norvell * Lola Cortez Other Characters: * None Locations: * ** *** **** Cleveland News Station ** *** * San Monte Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Other Characters: * Unnamed Woman Locations: * ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * A Yacht * Coastguard Cutter | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Other Characters: * Conrad Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Elmer the Eel Supporting Characters: * Policeman Other Characters: * Butcher * Stilt-Walker Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marco Polo's father (Niccolò) * Marco Polo's uncle (Maffeo) * Niku Adversaries: * The Barrari Other Characters: * Son of Shahar Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Unknown Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Gorrah Other Characters: * Daroka Locations: * ** The Sealed City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Inspector Bob Donald * Bobby Supporting Characters: * Tim Riley Adversaries: * Tom Faber Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Harry Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * None Adversaries: * John Burwell * Notch Logan * Trigger Holt * Butch Other Characters: * Sheriff of Red Gulch * Deputy Sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * ( ) ** *** Red Gulch **** Sheriff's Office Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Adam Springer * Other Characters: * Jim Hendrix * Miss Hendrix Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "Revolution in San Monte" is reprinted in Superman #1, Famous First Edition #C-61, Superman - From the 30s to the 80s, Superman Archives, Volume One, Action Comics Archives, Volume 1, Millennium Edition: Superman #1, Superman in the Forties, Superman Chronicles, Volume 1, Superman: The Golden Age Omnibus, Volume 1, Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years and Lois Lane: A Celebration of 75 Years. * Alex Greer appeared last in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #1. * Lois Lane appeared last in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #1. She appears next in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #5. * The "Chuck Dawson" story in this issue is presented entirely in black and white. * Although the first part of the "Chuck Dawson" story (in ''Action Comics'' 1) has been designated "The A-G Gang" by several sources (most notably the Grand Comic Book Database), the name of the gang is the 4-G Gang according to this story. * Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. | Trivia = * Originally, the city of Metropolis was intended to be analogous to Cleveland, Ohio. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Action Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}